Smith & Davis Limited disclosed an improvement in suspension hooks or the like in their U.K. Pat. No. 302,565, comprising a metal plate or bracket having one or more inclined sockets for receiving a securing pin in which a pin head 7 may serve as a hook or a further hook 11 is severed from the bracket for hanging article on the hook 7 or 11. However, such an U.K. Patent has the following drawbacks:
1. If the pin head 7 is directly served as a hook, the hook is too "shallow" to stably hang an article thereon.
2. If the hook 11 directly severed or stamped on the bracket as shown in their FIG. 4 is adapted for hanging a bigger article, the article may be easily released or slipped from the hook. If the hook 11 is inferentially made to be very large for hanging bigger article, the strength of the severed hook 11 would be doubtful as subject to a heavy load by the hanged article.
3. The article as hanged on the hook 11 disposed between the two struts 8 may be obstructed or influenced by the struts of the bracket.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of such a conventional U.K. Patent and invented the present screw with replaceable hook.